The antibody denoted PAT-LM1 (as deposited with DSMZ under accession number DSM ACC 2623; also referred to herein as “LM1”) is an IgM and binds to different types of neoplasias, cancers, tumors, or metastases thereof. PAT-LM1 inhibits growth of various types of cancer cells and stimulates or induces apoptosis of various types of cancer cells. PAT-LM1 also reduces formation or establishment of metastases at one or more sites arising from a primary neoplasm, tumor or cancer, or growth or proliferation of a metastasis that has formed or been established at one or more other sites.
PAT-LM1 antibody, variants, functional fragments and target antigen (NMT55, also known as nuclear matrix protein 55; NONO (non-pou domain-containing octamer-binding protein); p54nrb (54 kDa nuclear RNA- and DNA-binding protein); or 55 kDa nuclear protein) have been identified previously (see. WO 2004/081027 and WO 2010/004438). However, there remains a need to identify specific PAT-LM1 epitopes. An understanding of PAT-LM1 epitopes will aid in the development of anti-cancer therapies. The present disclosure addresses these needs.